Falling
by Vani Jane
Summary: [ONESHOT] Cagalli goes to a ball and falls for a certain prince, literally! But wat happens when she's engaged by her father! And she's engaged with... AxC


**A/N: **Okay, one fic for this week! It's falling, I almost made it tragic! Luckily, I didn't! I'm so happy! Oh, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Donut own it! TT

"**Falling"**

Once upon a time, there lived this Princess with tons of beautiful clothes and accessories. She had the finest jewelry and all, she was one of the richest royal family too! She was respected and looked up by a lot of people and admired by a lot of men… But then, not everything on the outside is what it seems…

"But, Princess" Mana, the ORB princess' nanny "You must go"

"I didn't say that I won't go" Cagalli, the hot-tempered blonde ORB princess replied "I just said that I won't wear those!" Cagalli eyed a few dresses hanging from her closet with disgust.

"But then it is a ball" Mana replied with frustration "No woman on Earth would want to appear in tuxedos!"

"Then if you say so, I won't go since I don't want to wear _that_!" Cagalli replied.

"Princess, whether you will like it or not" Mana said dangerously "You are going to that ball and you are going to wear the proper clothes to the ball. You're father would want to see you there. He has a very important announcement, and he needs you there beside him"

Cagalli and Mana stared each other in the eye angrily for a few minutes, but as always, Cagalli lost and Mana began her make-over on Cagalli. She let Cagalli take a bath one more time. Then she dressed Cagalli, did her nails, let her wear jewelry, and did her hair. It was a living nightmare for Cagalli as she did not want to go to this ball let alone wear gowns and the like.

For the whole day they prepared for the ball, and by the time the sun was setting, they were through. The ball had started already a few minutes after that but Cagalli had to wait before her father would call her out. And it was boring to wait alone with noting to do.

An hour passed, it was dark already. And then Mana came in and told Cagalli that her father had requested her already. Cagalli sighed and made her way to the ball room. How she hated each step she took, she did not want to walk through the stairs being stared by everyone in the room! It was embarrassing!

But could it be helped? Nope, she had to this because her father called her and so, she had no escape.

The doors opened before her, and the music grew louder and the voices of the people. She cursed under her breath as she braced for the cheers of the people when her name was mentioned. But to her surprise, her name wasn't announced and no one noticed her!

"_Weird!_" She thought as she got in and walked down the stairs slowly like how she was trained to do.

As she walked down, a small group of people caught notice of her and stared at her silently with awe. To them, she seemed like an angel, a graceful swan. They stared at her causing Cagalli to feel insecure. They so did not know how hard it was to do this!

Cagalli shut her eyes and just continued down the stairs but then on the fourth step, she missed and tripped! Then fell! The group gasped as they saw her trip and fall and could not do anything!

Cagalli knew she would hit the ground face first with a loud thud that would make everyone turn their heads at her. But se did not feel the pain nor hear the thud but she felt the eyes of the people at her. And instead of feeling the cold hard floor, she felt that she landed on something warm.

She opened her eyes and found herself facing cloth. She looked up and saw a man with navy blue hair and emerald green eyes. Her cheeks felt really hot as she stared, yes, she began to stare. Then realizing their position, she pulled away from him and stood up properly.

"Th-Thanks" Cagalli replied trying to hide her blush.

"No problem, Princess" He replied with a bow "I was only doing what I should do"

Cagalli blushed as he bowed down. Then her face went down when her bodyguard, Kisaka came worriedly.

"Princess, are you alright?" Kisaka asked.

"Yes, I am" Cagalli replied as she faced Kisaka. But when she faced to the side of the stranger tat saved her, she no longer found him.

"Is there something wrong, Princess?" Kisaka asked.

"No, there's nothing" Cagalli replied with disappointment then walked away.

"Princess, wait!" Kisaka said as Cagalli ignored him.

Cagalli looked for her father but she couldn't find her! Then so suddenly, she was blocked by a brunette man with green eyes. But his eyes were better than this one.

"Excuse me, Princess" He said "but would you like to dance?"

Cagalli, who had to say what she always say and who had no choice but to say it said with a smile "Sure, why not."

Then so the man held her and hand led her to the dance floor. As they began to dance, Cagalli got bored every step she took.

"Um, I'm afraid I did not get your name" Cagalli said.

"My name is Ahmed Al Fasi, Princess" He replied with a smile.

Cagalli smiled back. "_Al Fasi… So he is Sahib's _(**A/N: **His parents weren't mentioned so I was forced to do so) _son. Sahib has done a lot for the country, though, I do recall him saying that Ahmed was his adopted son… Does Ahmed know this? I guess he does, Sahib isn't that type of man. I'm dancing with a peasant! Gosh!_"

Then a few minutes later, someone tapped Ahmed on the shoulder. It was a purple haired man with blue eyes causing them to stop.

"I didn't know commoners could dance with the Princess" The purple haired man said mockingly.

Ahmed looked at him with anger.

"So, are you just going to stand there?" He glared at Ahmed "Or are you gonna give space for me to dance with the Princess?"

Ahmed scowled and left, hitting Athrun on the shoulder purposely. Then the man danced with Cagalli. And Cagalli did not like the vibe.

"What are you doing here, Yuuna?" Cagalli asked in a dangerous tone.

"I was invited of course" Yuuna replied "Are you not happy to see me?"

"I'd rather die than see your disgusting face" Cagalli replied.

"But truth is, you love me" Yuuna replied and leaned forward to Cagalli.

Cagalli pushed Yuuna away from her and left without saying a word. Yuuna tried to follow her but lost her in the crowd of blondes!

Cagalli went to the balcony, it was quiet and peaceful, no one else was there but her. She sighed and walked to the railing and sat there.

Then suddenly, she lost balance and fell off the railings! But luckily, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Once she got on her feet, she looked at her savior and noticed her savior was the same person who saved her from falling.

"Thank you" Cagalli smiled "That's the second this night that you saved me"

"I was only doing what everyone should've done, Princess" He replied.

"Do… You wanna dance…?" Cagalli asked.

"I would be honored, Princess" He replied.

Then they both went back in and danced. They danced from song to song until their feet had hurt. As they danced, Cagalli couldn't help but stare into his gorgeous eyes and face. To her, he was so handsome and his eyes were so seriously calm and warm.

Once they were grew tired of dancing, they both went back to the balcony. There, he made sure that when Cagalli sat on the railings, she would not fall. They began to talk a bit while there. And inside, Cagalli was dying to know his name.

"Er, you have saved me twice tonight" Cagalli said "And you have danced with me almost trough the night, but I do not know you name. May I have the honor to know my savior's name?"

"I am Athrun Zala, Princess" He replied "Son of King Patrick Zala and Queen Lenore Zala of Aprillus"

Cagalli's eyes went wide and she gasped "_He's Zala's boy! They look so different! May be he got the Queen's looks. Wait, I just danced with the Prince of Aprillus, and got saved by him! TWICE! This is so embarrassing! Father would kill me!_"

Then Cagalli got up from the railing and walked quickly to the ball room, but the heels prevented her to go that fast. But suddenly, she felt him hold her arm and pulled her to him. She was now facing him and in a split second, he leaned forward and their lips met!

Cagalli's eyes widened and her cheeks went red and hot. She tried pulling away but found herself relaxing on the kiss. After the kiss they stared at each other's eyes for a while. It was like love at first fall!

Before they could utter a word to each other, Cagalli was called. And they went back in the ballroom. Cagalli went beside her father. She wasn't really paying any attention to her father for she thought of Athrun.

"… And so this party is to celebrate the engagement of my daughter, Cagalli…" She heard her father say.

She looked at him angrily and suddenly stomped out. Her father stopped and called her but Cagalli already had left.

They began to search for her but no one could find her! Three hours had passed and they still did not find her.

Uzumi sighed as he sat on his throne "Why the hell did she do this…?"

"I do not understand, Sire" Athrun said "When we were together she did not seem troubled"

"That daughter of mine is very unpredictable" Uzumi replied "Were could have she gone and why?"

"Sire, I believe that it is my responsibility to look for the Princess" Athrun said "Would you grant me permission to take leave?"

Uzumi nodded and Athrun thanked her then left to find Cagalli. About an hour passed, but Athrun still did not find her. Until, he heard some sobs from the forest. He decided to take a look and so he did. He followed the sounds and found Cagalli.

Her hair a mess, her dress was torn and her face was red from crying. His eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do! There she was standing on a cliff. He knew this forest well, and he knew so well that under those cliffs was a pit of thorny vines that could rip to shreds!

"Cagalli, don't!" He yelled as he got of his horse.

But before he could reach her, she jumped. She was already badly hurt with bruises and scars when he came, how much more hurt could she get when she hits the thorns! He ran to the cliff and like reflex, he stretched his arm out as he landed on his belly, hoping to hold on to her hand and pull her up then take her into his arms.

"Cagalli!" He yelled with his eyes shut and tears fell from them.

Cagalli had tear stained eyes and face. She did not want to marry some bastard who she never knew and will never love! She found love that night, a few hours ago. She fell in love with that prince. It was accidental and sudden, but she knew her feelings for him were more than acquaintances or friends. She wasn't sure if he felt the same thing towards her, but he did kiss her.

She took a deep breath and looked down. There were tons of thorny vines that would she surely kill her. Plus, the fall would kill her too! She wanted to die, she wanted to end her life. She loves that prince and only him, she was sure of tat. He must be angry at himself, she thought, if he ever did love her then he would be angry since she'd belong to someone else who's a damn bastard.

She jumped. And there, everything went to slow motion. She heard his voice call to her, shouting her name, telling her to stop. But then, she had jumped, nothing could stop her now. Gravity would pull her down and kill her.

Now, she did not want to die. She just wanted to be in his arms. She knew right now, she would find sanctuary in his arms and only in his arms would she find peace. She turned her body to face his but, she fell. She tried to reach up, wanting hold on to something so not to fall and die, she'd have killed herself and that man she loved if she did so.

How could she have been so stupid to think of ending her life so she would not be married to a bastard. How selfish she had become just to get what she had wanted! She had forgotten about him thanks to the shock, if se did die, if she fell, he would be in ruins and his parents would probably rage war against there kingdom.

Closing her eyes she stretched her hand upward and tried to clutch on something. A rock, a vine, his hand? She did not care as long as she would not die. She wanted to get back up by him and be pulled into his warm embrace and be safe in his arms. She would embrace him back and never let go.

Her eyes would not dare open for fear, but then she felt moist on her eyes. She thought it was her tears. But then she felt the faint pressure of the drop. She opened her eyes slowly, then saw Athrun! She opened her eyes wider and cried some more.

"Athrun!" She called with sobs.

Athrun opened his eyes and gasped. He held her hand in his. And so, he pulled her up. Once she was up, she immediately pounced on him. And they fell on the ground, with Athrun under her. She cried on his chest, apologizing. He held her to him tighter and hushed her. They stayed like that for a while even when Cagalli's stopped her sobs.

Later, he asked her why did she wanna die so suddenly like that. She did not answer since she was embarrassed to tell him. So she didn't. And so, he did not push her just yet. Later on, they rode on his horse. Cagalli in front of him and he behind her controlling the horse.

"Please, Cagalli" Athrun begged "Tell me, why did you so suddenly wanna die back there?"

Cagalli sighed, there was no stopping him now. And so Cagalli slowly told him her reason.

"So, you left because of the engagement?" Athrun asked and Cagalli nodded.

Then he stopped the horse and hugged Cagalli from behind then whispered something on her ear that made her gasp and smile. Then they kissed each other. They got back to Uzumi an hour later, they stopped a lot to kiss.

And in two months, they both got married. And they lived happily ever after,

**THE END**

**A/N: **Okay, finish! I hope you all like it! Don't forget to review!

Please also read and review my other fics: _**Deadly Love**_, _**Don't Leave Me Alone**_, _**I Love You**_, _**Jokes and Harmony**_, _**Lies in Love**_, _**Maybe**_, _**Moodulator**_, _**Mushrooms**_, _**Only Friends**_, _**Sick Day**_, _**Snowflake**_, _**The Truth**_, _**Valentine**_, _**Vampires**_, and _**Waiting**_.

And for you guys who are interested in **Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken/Blazing Sword** please read and review my fic: _**Realization**_ and My _**Lollipop!**_. Please, readers/reviewers, please, please, please read _**Realization**_ and _**My Lollipop!**_


End file.
